1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connector including a housing equipped with a lance for engagement with a terminal.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there are proposed a variety of connectors each including a housing equipped with a lance for engagement with a terminal. One conventional example of such connectors is illustrated in FIG. 12 (refer to JP 2012-038549 A). In the conventional example illustrated in FIG. 12, a connector 100 includes a housing 103 including a terminal accommodating chamber 101 and a lance 102 projecting into the terminal accommodating chamber 101 and also withdrawing from the terminal accommodating chamber 101 due to its own elastic deformation, a terminal 106 inserted into the terminal accommodating chamber 101 and including a terminal contact part 104 formed on its leading end side for contact with a mating terminal (not illustrated) and an engagement part 105 formed for engagement with the lance 102, and a front retainer 107 fitted to a front part of the housing 103 to retain the terminal contact part 104. The housing 103 is formed with a jig insertion hole 109 into which a terminal releasing jig 108 is inserted to release the engagement of the lance 102 with the engagement part 105.
In the above-mentioned constitution, the terminal releasing jig 108 is inserted into the housing 103 through the jig insertion hole 109 of the housing 103. By elastically deforming the lance 102 with the terminal releasing jig 105 inserted into the housing 103, the engagement of the lance 15 with the engagement part 105 of the final 106 is cancelled. In this state, the terminal 106 can be withdrawn backward (leftward in FIG. 12).